


(i'm proud to be at) pride

by itsmyusualphannie (itsmyusualday)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil Go To Pride, Fluff, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyusualday/pseuds/itsmyusualphannie
Summary: dan and phil go to pride. it's their first time going together.“Are you sure you don’t want to go?” Dan had asked one last time before he shut the door behind him.“I’m sure,” Phil had replied.And he had been.But that was then.This was now.





	(i'm proud to be at) pride

_ “Are you sure you don’t want to go?” Dan had asked one last time before he shut the door behind him. _

_ “I’m sure,” Phil had replied. _

_ And he had been. _

_ But that was then. _

_ This was now. _

~~~~~~

A party popper spat its contents over Phil’s arm as he was jostled by a young girl running fast. “Sorry!” she called back at him, breathless, and then she and her bright green locks of hair vanished in the crowd.

On Phil’s other side, Dan laughed, an open and joyous thing which thrilled Phil to hear. He leaned over and brushed the confetti off Phil’s arm, then tucked his hand through the crook of Phil’s elbow. “Come on,” he said, then tugged Phil further down the pavement. They passed a handful of laughing drag queens, a rowdy group of rainbow-apparelled teens, and a few people with bright signs slung around their necks as they chatted. 

It was crowded, but not completely packed yet. The parade would be starting any minute now. Phil could hear the faint sounds of jubilant music approaching, but it was still a little way away. Dan was still trying to find them a good spot.

“Sorry, excuse us,” Dan was saying as they navigated through and around a pack of women with baby strollers, handbags, and massive hats. Phil eyed one of the giant straw monstrosities that hung over one woman’s head. He kind of wished he was wearing one, now - even with the sunscreen that he had liberally applied, his skin felt warm under the unnaturally bright London sky.

Someone squealed to Phil’s right. “Oh my god, Dan and Phil!”

Phil turned instinctively toward the sound, Dan, who clearly hadn’t heard, still tugging on his other arm. His gaze darted across the various people milling around, then caught on one boy who was waving wildly toward them.

“Hi!” said the boy, his gaze locking with Phil’s. There was a wide grin creeping across his face, and he waved a few more times before letting his hand fall. He wore the shortest shorts Phil had ever seen on a human being, with a bright pink crop top to match it. A purple-haired girl had an arm around his waist. “Dan and Phil!” he said again, already shouldering his way through the crowd toward them.

“Hi!” Phil called to him over the bustle and noise around them. He nudged Dan, who turned toward him with a questioning expression. Phil nodded toward the approaching fan.

“Ah!” said Dan. He waved back at the boy, who ducked around a slender stilt-walker and then was there in front of them. “Hello there.”

“Hi,” said the boy again. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes lit with excitement. “Hi! I’m Ethan. I’ve only been following you guys for about three years, but you’re both so amazing.”

Phil could actually _feel _Dan quiver beside him with the want to make the overly-used “AmazingPhil” pun, but he resisted.

“Thank you,” Phil said warmly. This was the fifth fan they had met today so far, but certainly the most colourfully dressed. He had no doubt they would meet more, and he was looking forward to it. “It’s so good to meet you.”

“I love your top,” Dan offered. He clearly did, his gaze caught on the ‘Self-Made Man’ lettering scrawled across the front of it.

The boy bit his lip to hide his grin. “Thanks!”

“Do you want a picture?” asked Phil.

A hesitation. “No, I just wanted to say hi, but...could I get a hug?”

“Of course you can!” Dan was already moving, arms wide. He wrapped the much-shorter Ethan in a careful hug, which was eagerly reciprocated. As soon as Dan let him go, Phil, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans first, did the same. Ethan was even more flushed when they both stepped back.

“Wow, um...thank you so much. It’s incredible meeting you here.”

“It’s great to meet you too!” said Dan.

The boy waved, already backing away. The purple-haired girl he had been with was watching them with a smile. “Happy Pride!”

“Happy Pride!” Dan and Phil called back in unison. As soon as he had disappeared behind the crowd of people walking past, Dan turned toward Phil with a deep sigh. “God, I love them so much.

He didn’t have to elaborate on ‘them.’

“So do I,” Phil agreed.

Something trumpeted in the distance, and Dan’s eyes lit up. “They’re coming!” He grabbed Phil’s hand this time, instead of his elbow, and hauled him toward the edge of the pavement. They had to squeeze between a busty woman in a skintight, rainbow-striped bodysuit and three shirtless men, but finally, they managed to get a good view right at the corner of the pavement. People milled behind them, finding a good spot. 

The road was empty but for a few who were dashing across last-minute to find a better place to stand. A siren whooped and a police motorcyclist drove past, clearing the road before the floats came. The music grew louder as the parade approached.

Phil tugged Dan closer to him, partially as an excuse to get Dan further from the appreciative gaze of one of the shirtless men, but mostly just because he wanted Dan closer. He slipped a hand into Dan’s back pocket and leaned into him, grinning. “Are you excited?”

Dan glanced over, his mouth breaking into a smile. “Fuck yeah, I’m excited. How about you?”

In response, Phil just kissed him, right there in front of a welcoming and open crowd. It was something beyond thrilling.

A cheer arose around them as the floats rounded the corner.

Pride began.


End file.
